Garden Sunsets
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: [ADMM][OneShot] “Just remember that, Tabby, and you’ll be fine.” After he spoke, he brushed his lips over hers, for a second, before backing away from her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom, so any type of review (please be nice if you really hate my fic that much) would be greatly appriciated. I love advice!**

* * *

Minerva had always loved sunsets in the Hogwarts garden. The sun would dip low under the horizon, the only remainders of its light being a deep purple, orange and red. It would bounce off the clouds, giving it a sketched effect, and then settle on giving the grasses, flowers and trees its last bit of warmth. She sighed, sitting as her tabby form on the cool, white stone bench, afraid that the sun may be the only constant thing in her life.

Other than him, but she was determined not to think about him, and how he was always right.

Her tail gently tapped the stone bench, as the sunlight dimmed across the garden in front of her. Soon it would be completely dark outside, and she would be expected to go inside the castle and mark her student's work as she told the rest of the teachers she would be doing that evening. But the night before had been exceptionally hard on her, having receiving a letter by owl from her… Minerva shook her head. She didn't want to call her him her boyfriend, because she didn't think they had been dating long enough for him to be considered that. Besides, she added thoughtfully, you were expected to at least be interested in the said person romantically, and she wasn't exactly positive she was.

But there she sat, as a tabby, watching the sun go down. She was grateful, grateful that she had such a constant person her in her life, such as Professor Albus Dumbledore, but he would most definitely be hearing about this… termination of bond between her and the said person. She preferred to think of it more technically, that way she wouldn't allow her mind to think of it as someone once again, finding her insufferable to be around much longer. She was surprised that Albus had lasted so long, but she supposed that was because he had known what she used to be like: the fun-loving, popular, optimistic, party girl she had been in her teenage and younger years. Perhaps he was waiting to see if that girl would come out again.

But that would never happen, she admitted to herself. Maybe it did, she would have more friends. But she couldn't, no one took her seriously after she had graduated. And then there was her father, always telling her to grow up and start acting like a young lady. Perhaps if she hadn't listened to her father's abusive words, always telling her the defects of her and her personality, she would have found a husband and had a few children by now.

Perhaps.

But oh, how she wanted to be a mother! She watched the last day of school, as well as the first day, since she began teaching. She longed for the day that it would be her hugging her child to death because of not being able to the whole school year; or reading her child stories to go to bed easier for the years before school; or just watching them grow up. She could feel her heart breaking for not having her own child by now. Albus Dumbledore, she thought to herself as a smile hovered over her cat mouth. He would be the perfect father to her mother. But, she sighed, her smile disappearing, that would mean she would have to actually _tell_ him how she felt, and she was not about to let her heart be broken.

But how can it be broken, when it wasn't even whole to start with?

Suddenly, she felt a chill crawl up her spine. Then she noticed that it was completely dark. She had better get inside before someone notices her outside at this time of night. She leaped off the bench, and onto the slate walkway. She was about to step onto the cool night grass, when a foot blocked her path. Annoyed, she followed the leg up, and narrowed her clear green eyes at Professor Dumbledore. She was _not_ in the mood to fight her feelings for him. She turned to go around him, but he stepped her way again, and when she looked up at him, she could see him smiling like a ten year old child down at her. Scoffing to herself, she quickly formed back to stand in front of him as the strong woman she was trying to pretend to be.

"Minerva, I thought I would find you here." She could see the twinkle in his eye was shining as bright as ever.

"Yes, well now I must be getting to my rooms. I still have papers to mark for the students." She answered him, stepping aside and walking away from him. She saw no point in torturing herself with his presence being so close, yet she could not touch him the way she wanted to.

"I shall accompany you then, my dear." He stepped lively beside her, in silence, thankfully for her. She tried her best to ignore he was there, but it was no use at all.

They reached the castle steps, and she dragged her feet up the old, worn stones. She was growing tired of her life, for she could see no purpose. But when she stepped in to open the large wooden doors, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked up at him with confusion and slight annoyance in her eyes. He leaned down, and her eyes widened in shock, her mind leaping instantly to the fact that he, her long time secret love, was about to kiss her. She couldn't take her green eyes off of his approaching lips, when he suddenly turned his head away from her, and pushed her gently back into the door. She now gripped the door to keep her from falling on her weak knees, as she damned him to hell. His lips were close to her ear now, as he whispered softly, "Close your eyes."

He turned and backed away to look at her, to see if she followed his command. She didn't. She could still feel his warm breath tickling her ear. His hand lit her shoulder on fire, and he smiled into her eyes. "Close them." He said, just as softly.

Slowly, reluctantly, she closed them. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

He chuckled deeply, and she could feel her heart begin to race. "You need to remember exactly who you are, Minerva." He brought his other hand up and traced his fingertip along her delicate jaw line. She licked her lips nervously. "Relax…" he whispered. Instantly, he felt her body lose its tension, and she turned to goo in his hands. He smiled at that once more. "You're an amazing, beautiful, talented, powerful, loving, caring witch. You have more character in your baby finger, than many to do in their whole body. You have the heart of a lioness."

She felt him move so close that she could taste his sweet breath on her lips. Her heart pace had quickened and she couldn't focus clearly, like she was in a trance or some sort of spell. She felt completely safe, standing there, leaning against the castle doors with him looming over her at night. "Just remember that, Tabby, and you'll be fine." After he spoke, he brushed his lips over hers, for a second, before backing away from her.

"Ah, there we go." He said to himself, as he moved past her through the other door and into the castle.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Minerva got a hold of herself, and opened her eyes. After they adjusted to the lack of light, they narrowed down again. She straightened up from the door, and walked through into the castle, closing the other door after her. She let it slam behind her, not caring who heard, as she silently cursed that man to hell again.

Changing back into her cat form, she bounded up the stairs and after giving her password the statue, she sprawled out on her bed. She had changed back into herself, when she began to stare at herself in the mirror. She reached around behind her head, and slowly undid her hair, taking a seat at the red velvet seat. Her dark hair dropped to curl around her shoulders, and she stared at herself intently. Maybe Albus was right.

She decided that it wasn't healthy for someone to spend that much time staring at oneself in the mirror. So she moved swiftly to change into her nightwear. After she brushed her teeth, she slowly sank down into her bed, loving the feel of the pillow against her head. Well, she thought to herself as she let the candle out with a flick of her wand, that was one boost of confidence she might have to remember for the future. And as for decoding what the hell Albus's intentions were… well she'd prefer to just take it as he had the same feelings for her, and leave it at that.


End file.
